Reducing tobacco-associated health disparities is a national public health priority. The Black community experiences higher rates of disease and death attributable to tobacco smoking than other racial/ethnic communities. Needed are interventions that combine public health and clinical psychology approaches, while addressing Black cultural and psychosocial factors. This study aims to (1) develop an innovative DVD-based cessation intervention, based on Pathways to Freedom (PTF), a community competent smoking cessation guide; and (2) conduct a pilot evaluation of the intervention. The DVD will also be guided by a clinic-based cessation program with demonstrated efficacy among Black smokers. The DVD will consist of 6 sections including: Education, Cessation, Relapse Prevention, Community Initiatives, Questions and Answers, and Medical Practice Settings. Smokers will be empowered to seek the assistance from sections that most closely match their needs and readiness to quit levels. The pilot evaluation will include both qualitative and quantitative methods. The qualitative evaluation will consist of semi- structured interviews with smokers, key stakeholders to explore themes related to the utility of intervention in the Black community, the ability of the intervention to address the heterogeneity of Black smokers, and dissemination potential. The quantitative pilot study will comprise a 2-arm design. Participants (N = 100) will be randomly assigned to view either the new PTF DVD or a Standard control DVD. Participants will be assessed at baseline, immediately post viewing the DVD, and at a 1-month follow-up. The primary outcome variables will be feasibility and process variables (e.g., intervention evaluations, readiness to quit, and cessation self-efficacy). Quit attempts will be the second outcome variable. The proposed intervention will utilize technology as a vehicle for health promotion in an underserved community, and develop a stand-alone intervention that can be used in multiple settings, such as community health clinics, primary care, quitlines, cessation clinics, and seminars/workshops. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Integrating public health and clinical psychology approaches to tobacco control has the potential to reduce racial health disparities. This study will develop an innovative evidence-based smoking cessation DVD targeting Blacks. The overall goal of this project is to increase the reach of cessation services into the Black community by developing a DVD-based protocol that will bring behavioral counseling into the homes of smokers.